I love you
by Nalyx
Summary: Vexen is yet again working on one of his experiments and of course he's interrupted by Marluxia. What will happen? XD read to find out!


"Oooh Vexy!" Marluxia shouted, coming down the stairs.

"Just ignore him Vexen," I mumbled to myself, concentrating on my experiment as Zexion quietly read his book.

"Hello Vexen!" he shouted, slapping me on the back.

"Ack!" Zexion said, running into the next room. That boy had been afraid of Marluxia ever since new years. I would have to remember to ask why.

"What is it Marly?" I asked

"I'm bored," he replied, propping his head.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know. Not be boring?"

"That's impossible to do at the moment."

"Ugh why are you always working on some stupid experiment?"

"Because, unlike you, I want a heart."

"How do you know that you don't have one?"

"Because I'm a nobody."

"Lame excuse Vexy. Very lame."

"Well what do you think?"

"I think we have hearts and Xemnas is just a lonely pile of shit."

I hit him on the head, my eye contact never disconnecting, "don't speak poorly of the superior."

"Ow! Well it's true!"

"Yes it is but don't say that in front of Saix or Xemnas."

"Like that isn't obvious!"

"Shut up."

"No!"

"Then get out."

"Why?"

"Because every time you come down here you either annoy the hell out of me or you give me a head ache. You're no longer welcome here."

"Veeeexy!"

"No! I have had enough! You want to know why I'm always working!? It's because you keep me distracted and prevent me from working! Now get out."

I didn't look at him. For once Marluxia kept his mouth such. Maybe he finally realized that I'm sick of all the shit he puts me through.

"You really want me to leave?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Can I come back later?"

"If I'm done working then yes."

"...Ok."

I watched him leave from the corner of my eyes and sighed. I put my experiment down and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm so going to regret this," I said, walking upstairs, "Marly!"

"Yeah?" he asked.  
"You can come back down IF you be quiet and not bother me."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure but there's also one more thing I want."

"What?"

He walked over to me and stared into my green eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"A kiss," I said with a smile. He smiled at me and granted my wish. My fingers ran through his hair as our tongues battled for dominance. Remember what you're working on Vex. Don't let this intoxication distract you. Too late. My back slammed into the wall, my arms pinned against it as his knee pressed against my cock. I yelped as the twinge of pleasure shot through my body. He suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you have to do work?"

"Fuck work."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

His lips curved into a smile and met mine. My hands twitched as they yearned to hold him, to push him closer. I wanted him, I NEEDED him.

"Marly...take me!" I shouted between kisses

"What?"

"I need you now. Please take me."

He stared at me and touched my cheek, his tender lips meeting mine once again as his hand crawled down, spider like, to my belt. I pushed him closer, longing to have friction created between our erections. He unfastened my belt and slid my pants down, but he didn't unfasten his pants. He pushed my body against the wall, propping my legs onto his shoulders as he kissed my neck and traveled downwards until he reached my cock.

"Marluxia?" I asked.

"I can't have sex with you now but I'll give you the next best thing," he replied, his fingers wrapping around my cock.

"What?"

He looked at me and smirked. His tongue danced around the head of my cock and then went down the shaft. My face had never been this shade of dark red before until now. I watched him as he brought my dick into his mouth, sucking intensely as his tongue swirled around it. My fingers ached fro clawing them into the wall behind me and my legs were locked around him, pushing him closer to me. My moans were irregular and my body twitched and ached from the pleasure that shot through it.

If there was one thing that Marluxia was good at, it would be pleasure. He always knew the right places to touch and when to touch them. He knew exactly what I liked and he knew when I wanted it. Except for today apparently. He seemed surprise when I asked him to take me and he refused to do it. I would have to remember to ask why later.

His hand began to thrust back and forth as my dick went deeper into his mouth. A strange sensation was starting to build up in my lower region. A sensation I had experienced so many times before.

"M-Marly I'm g-going to cum," I breathed out feeling as if my dick was going to explode from all the pressure. My body was shaking uncontrollably and soon I found myself shouting Marluxia's name and releasing into his mouth.

He smirked at me, swallowing the sticky substance and sitting me gently on his lap as we sat down. It took me a couple of minutes to gather my thoughts and for my body to go back to normal. I stared into his eyes.

"Why didn't you take me?" I asked.

"Because you had work to do and I knew you wanted to get it done but you were so intoxicated by our little love moment that you forgot," Marluxia said. I smiled at him, tears welling up in my eyes. He really did know me. I wasn't just another person to fuck. I rested my head onto his shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I love you."

My eyes widened and my heart raced. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Was I still high from the intoxication of our love?

"What?" I asked, it was the only thing I could say.

"I love you," he repeated.

"Oh Marly I love you too!"

My arms wrapped around his neck and brought him down until our lips embraced. Tears slid down my pale face and my cheeks burned bright red. I wasn't just another person. I was HIS person. I was his lover and no one else was. I was the one he said I love you to.

**Nalyx: hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this random scene with Marluxia and Vexen **


End file.
